


Temptation

by fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 (Box_of_Chocolates)



Series: визуал высокого рейтинга fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 [3]
Category: Constantine: The Hellblazer (Comics)
Genre: Alcohol, Cigarettes, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fanart, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:35:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26218729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box_of_Chocolates/pseuds/fandom%20Box%20of%20Chocolates%202020
Summary: Автор:Святозар(полноразмертут)
Relationships: John Constantine/Original Female Character(s)
Series: визуал высокого рейтинга fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904071
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26
Collections: Level 5 Quest 2: Визуал от M до E 2020, Все работы fandom Box of Chocolates 2020





	Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> **Автор:** [Святозар](https://vk.com/svyatozar_art)
> 
> (полноразмер [тут](https://images2.imgbox.com/2f/54/IIn3NyEn_o.jpg))


End file.
